


Crown the king-加冕为王

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean的灵魂在地狱被折磨了三十年。然后他得到了释放。可他不确定这是否真的是他渴望的解脱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown the king-加冕为王

恶魔向他聚拢过来，欢呼着，庆贺着，露出令人作呕的笑容，全黑的眼眸泛着令人胆寒的光，那里头透出的是谄媚和欲望。冥火呼应般地越燃越烈，铁镣和枷锁闶阆作响，被囚禁的灵魂们被迫发出更为凄厉的哀嚎，那是这里特有的圆舞曲。地狱的一切都因为新王的降生而欢腾雀跃。

Dean低着头，拼尽全力忽略周遭的一切，就如同他过去三十年中做的那样，如果他还没有对这种无谓的做法而感到疲惫和绝望的话。他的眼睛始终保持睁开，这已然成为他的习惯——因为如果他闭上双目，便会有恶魔马上来挖去他的双眼，直至第二天重新长回。他全身都无法动弹，每一块骨头都曾无数次碎裂过，伤疤仿佛成为了他的第二层皮肤，地狱的业火舔舐着他的伤口，烧灼着他，吞噬着他。

他听到他身旁的响动，那是一种奇异的割裂空气的风声，然后所有的声音都低了下去，如同整个地狱都被震慑住一般，只剩余恶魔们窸窸窣窣的窃窃私语，他却觉得愈发不胜其扰，烦躁和痛苦在他的胸腔内翻滚，仿佛要从内里炸开一般。然后有人——像是真正的人类的手，而非恶魔徒有其表的皮囊，温暖的，轻柔地，充满爱意地——触碰他被高高吊起的双手。这像是他在这三十年内几乎被消磨殆尽的美梦的具现，他几乎就要因此感动得落泪了，但他明白这不是，这不是他一直以来在渴望着的救赎——差之毫厘，失之千里。

他看到周围的恶魔们狂喜地看着这一切发生——现在Dean终于明白，他们一路以来做的所有的意义，那些杀戮，那些牺牲，一切的一切都将他们引导至此，带向这一个结局。他是这一切最后的封印，当他被释放，新魔王便会得到他真正的力量。

“没事了，Dean。”

那人在他的耳边说着。他的声音带着温柔的抚慰，带着重逢的欣喜，那么像，那么像Dean记忆里的小弟弟，他的Sammy。

但是Dean明白，他不是。

不再是了。

“没事了，没事了，Dean，我找到你了(I got you)。”

Dean沉默不语。实际上他也无法回应。他的声带早已在三十年内无数次以无法想象的方式被毁去，他想自己早就忘记了发声的方式。就像他也几乎已经忘记在他下地狱之前，他和他的弟弟共度的那些日子究竟是什么模样。

恶魔们在他的面前咧着嘴，不知是在品味着他的痛苦，又或是向新王的谄媚，但无论哪个，在他眼里都充满了嘲讽的意味。看啊，看啊，Dean. Winchester，你心心念念、献出灵魂去保护的弟弟，将会成为地狱的荣光，这世间最大的噩梦。

他没有意识到泪水从他眼中滚落下来，直到咸涩的液体混杂着他脸上的血液流进他的嘴里，其中的血腥味几乎令得他呕吐起来。他甚至不知道自己还会哭，他以为这三十年间他已经从里到外干涸枯竭了。

“不要哭，Dean。不要哭。我在这儿。”

那个声音不厌其烦地一遍遍安慰着他，哄劝着他。

“我知道你讨厌他们，是吗？那些恶魔，那些胆敢碰你的杂种……”

他呜咽起来，头依然偏着，却不由自主地瑟缩地靠向那人的方向。

“别怕，别怕。从今往后你什么都不用怕了。”

他的手终于被放了下来，地狱轰鸣着，仿佛在地底的熔岩之下开始兴起一阵剧烈的令人胆寒的风暴。而他被那人圈在怀里，巨大的黑色翼膜将他们裹紧。

“只要是你厌恶的，我会将他们全数杀光。”

Dean颤抖着，唇间呢喃出一个名字，连Dean自己都无法听见。但却叫新王低下头来，露出一个满足的笑意。

——他的眼睛狭长而好看，看着Dean的时候像是一只温驯的幼犬，在黑暗里发着金黄色的光，强大的力量在这之下躁动着。

“我们这就开始，好吗？”

-End-


End file.
